Hujan dan Kita
by Fanlady
Summary: Berburu barang diskonan di supermarket justru berakhir dengan basah-basahan di bawah hujan. /TauYa. Marriage life. #BBBFluffWeek18. Day 2.


_**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you beteween my arms. Barefoot on the grass.**_

 _ **Listening to our favorite song...**_

 **Ed Sheeran – Perfect**

.

"Sudah kubilang, kita harusnya naik mobil saja."

Taufan menggerutu pelan dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia memegangi payung transparan yang menampakkan rintik hujan yang turun dari langit malam sekelam tinta.

" _Supermarket_ -nya dekat dari apartemen kita, Taufan. Kalau naik mobil nanti boros bensin," Yaya berujar tenang. "Lagipula ini salahmu kita sampai kehujanan. Sudah kubilang kita harusnya pergi sejak tadi, tapi kau malah bermalas-malasan terus di rumah!" ia balik mengomel jengkel.

"Aku tidak bermalas-malasan, _sweetheart_ ," balas Taufan dengan sabar. "Kau tidak kasihan dengan suamimu ini, baru pulang kerja sudah langsung diseret pergi untuk berburu diskonan di _supermarket_?"

"Aku 'kan sudah memberitahumu aku bisa pergi sendiri. Kau tidak perlu ikut kalau memang capek."

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi sendirian malam-malam begini, _sweetheart_? Bagaimana kalau istri cantikku nanti diculik orang jahat?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Taufan. Tidak ada yang akan menculikku."

" _Sweetheart_ , kau terlalu meremehkan. Sekarang ini penculikan bukan hanya terjadi pada anak kecil, tahu. Orang dewasa juga bisa diculik. Apalagi gadis cantik sepertimu," Taufan menatap Yaya serius.

Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Tak perlu menggombal, Taufan," ujarnya malas. "Sebaiknya kau jalan lebih cepat, atau kita benar-benar akan ketinggalan acara diskonnya."

"Ya ampun, cuma diskon begitu saja untuk apa dikejar, sih? Paling harganya tidak akan jauh turun," komentar Taufan.

"Tapi tetap saja kita harus menghemat pengeluaran sebisa mungkin. Diskon sekecil apapun tetap berharga, tahu," sungut Yaya.

Taufan tertawa kecil melihat wajah Yaya yang merengut masam karena komentarnya. Udara dingin membuat pipi Yaya yang tertimpa cahaya lampu jalan sedikit bersemu merah. Taufan tak bisa menahan diri melihat kedua pipi yang digembungkan dengan begitu menggemaskan itu.

Hujan mulai turun semakin deras saat Taufan membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yaya. ia mengecup bibir sang istri secepat kilat dan langsung menarik diri menjauh kembali.

Yaya membelalak dan membeku di tempat, sementara Taufan terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi _shock_ di wajah sang istri. Pipi Yaya semakin memerah, entah karena marah karena tindakan tak terduga Taufan, atau mungkin malu karena menyadari Taufan baru saja menciumnya di tempat umum.

"Nah, ayo sekarang kita berburu barang diskonan!" ujar Taufan ceria. Ia menggandeng lengan Yaya yang masih bergeming, dan menariknya untuk kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

" **Hujan dan Kita** "

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning (s) : AU, **Taufan x Yaya** , marriage life, **fluff**. Awas eneg baca ini. Yang nggak suka romance yang terlalu nge-fluff, lebih baik mundur duluan daripada nanti muntah-muntah, 'kan uwu

.

 **#BBBFluffWeek18**

 **Day 2 : Dancing In The Rain**

.

.

.

"Bagus. Kita kehabisan barang diskonan dan sekarang terjebak tak bisa pulang karena hujan."

Yaya memandangi hujan yang turun deras di luar dan menghela napas panjang. ia mendelik kesal pada Taufan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" Taufan menaikkan alis heran mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yaya. "Bukan salahku kita terjebak di sini. Siapa yang menaruh payung sembarangan, dan sekarang malah hilang dicuri orang?"

"Aku tidak menaruhnya sembarangan. Aku 'kan menyimpannya di tempat penitipan payung di dalam, mana kutahu ada orang lain yang akan mengambilnya duluan?" Yaya bersungut masam.

"Yah, berarti itu memang bukan salah kita, _sweetheart._ Nasib kita hanya kurang beruntung malam ini," Taufan menepuk pelan kepala Yaya yang tertutup kerudungnya.

"Tapi kita kehabisan semua barang yang didiskon itu karena salahmu! Harusnya kau tidak menunda-nunda saat kuajak pergi tadi."

"Iya, iya, aku yang salah," ucap Taufan pasrah. "Maafkan hamba yang tak berguna ini, _Yang Mulia_." Taufan membungkuk rendah di hadapan Yaya seraya melempar seringai jahil.

Yaya mencubit lengan Taufan kesal, dan membuat pemuda itu langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Yaya kembali menatap cemas tirai hujan yang menutupi pemandangan kota. "Sudah larut. Kalau hujan tidak juga berhenti, kita bisa terjebak di sini sampai besok pagi."

"Kalau begitu, hanya ada satu jalan, 'kan?" Taufan mengerling pada Yaya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia membuka jaketnya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi kepala Yaya. "Kita harus menerobos hujan untuk pulang!"

"Ap—" Yaya membelalak mendengar ucapan Taufan. Sebelum ia sempat memprotes, Taufan sudah menarik tangannya pergi. "Ta-Taufan, tunggu dulu!"

Protes Yaya tertelan suara hujan saat mereka berlari menerobos hujan menyusuri jalanan kota yang telah lengang.

"Dingiiinnn!"

Seruan Taufan mengalahkan suara hujan saat tubuh mereka yang terguyur dalam sekejap sudah basah kuyup.

"Tentu saja dingin! Siapa suruh pakai menerobos hujan segala, hah?!" Yaya balas berteriak jengkel. Tangannya tergenggam erat di antara jari-jari Taufan, dan itu menjadi satu-satunya bagian tubuhnya yang masih terasa hangat saat ini.

Sebelah tangan Yaya memegangi jaket Taufan yang disampirkan di atas kepalanya, meski sama sekali tak membantu untuk mencegah hujan membasahi kerudung dan seluruh pakaiannya.

"Taufan! Kalau aku sampai sakit besok karena kau mengajakku hujan-hujanan, awas saja! Ada ujian penting besok yang harus kuhadiri di kampus!"

"Jangan khawatir, _sweetheart_. Semua virus dan penyakit tak akan ada yang berani mendekatimu karena kau terlalu galak."

Tangan Yaya kembali terulur untuk mencubit Taufan, namun kali ini ia berhasil menghindar. Taufan justru menarik tangan Yaya yang terulur, membuat gadis itu terhuyung kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia kemudian dengan sigap menahan tubuh Yaya yang jatuh tepat ke pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling menghangatkan diri saja daripada kau terus marah-marah, _sweetheart_?" goda Taufan dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana bisa hangat kalau pakaian kita basah semua begini, Taufan?" Yaya memutar bola mata malas. Tapi ia tidak mengelak saat Taufan merangkulnya erat dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka untuk saling mencari kehangatan, meski hanya sedikit.

"Bisa hangat, kok. Dengan kekuatan cinta— aduh, _aduh_! Iya, iya, maaf. Aku cuma bercanda, _sweetheart_ ..." Taufan meringis menahan perih akibat cubitan Yaya.

Yaya terlihat jengkel, meski tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan mencegahnya untuk berlama-lama marah pada Taufan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, Taufan. kita bisa benar-benar kena demam kalau kelamaan di bawah hujan begini."

"Oke. Ayo kita mulai berlari lagi kalau begitu." Taufan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yaya. ia lalu melirik gadis itu dan mengulas senyum samar. "Siap? Ayo, saatnya lari!"

Air bercipratan dari genangan air di bawah langkah mereka saat keduanya berlari menerobos hujan yang terus mengguyur malam. Taufan beberapa kali melontarkan sumpah serapah saat ada mobil yang lewat dan menciprati mereka dengan lebih banyak air. Yaya meliriknya tak setuju, namun ia tidak menegur Taufan dan lebih memilih untuk menyimpan napasnya yang semakin memburu karena terus berlari.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti setelah gedung apartemen mulai terlihat, meski masih beberapa puluh meter lagi jauhnya. Keduanya membungkuk kehabisan napas dengan tangan masih saling tertaut erat.

"Aku ... tidak ... sanggup ... lagi ..." ucap Taufan terengah.

"Kita hampir sampai ... sedikit lagi ..." balas Yaya, sebisa mungkin berusaha memasok kembali oksigen ke paru-parunya.

Beberapa menit berikutnya dihabiskan dalam diam sementara mereka mengumpulkan kembali sisa-sisa energi dan menarik napas sebisa mungkin.

"Buat apa kita lari, ya? Kita tetap basah kuyup begini, 'kan," ujar Yaya akhirnya setelah bisa bernapas normal lagi.

"Tadi 'kan kau yang bilang kita harus cepat, Ya. Supaya tidak demam, 'kan?"

"Benar juga ..."

"Menurutmu kita akan diizinkan naik lift dengan pakaian basah kuyup begini?" tanya Taufan, mengamati pakaian mereka yang meneteskan air sama banyaknya dengan hujan turun.

"Yang benar saja. Kalau tidak diizinkan, masa' kita harus naik tangga? Apartemen kita di lantai 13, Taufan," Yaya menatap suaminya tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu kita tidur di lobi saja, gampang, 'kan?" Taufan nyengir lebar tanpa rasa bersalah sementara Yaya mendelik dongkol padanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, _sweetheart_ , berapa lama kita akan berdiri di sini? Hujannya masih deras, lho."

Yaya mendongak membiarkan tetes-tetes air jatuh ke wajahnya yang sedikit memucat karena udara dingin.

"Sudahlah. Biar saja kita mandi hujan begini, aku sudah terlalu capek untuk lari," ujarnya seraya menghela napas.

"Aw, jangan murung begitu, _sweetheart_ ," Taufan mengusap kepala Yaya yang tertutup kerudung merah mudanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita nikmati saja hujannya?" Ia lalu menarik kedua tangan Yaya dan mengajaknya berputar di tempat.

"Taufan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengajakmu menari, tentu saja," ucap Taufan santai. "Oh, benar juga, aku lupa. Kau tidak bisa menari, ya, _sweetheart_?"

Yaya menginjak kaki Taufan kesal, namun pemuda itu hanya tertawa lepas. Taufan tetap memegangi kedua tangan sang istri sementara mereka berputar dan melangkah bolak-balik tanpa irama.

"Hm, menari tanpa musik memang tidak begitu menarik," kata Taufan yang mengamati langkah mereka yang tak teratur. "Kau mau menawarkan diri bernyanyi, _sweetheart_?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang—"

"Tidak, kau juga tak perlu bernyanyi. Suaramu jelek."

Gantian Taufan yang memasang ekspresi cemberut mendengar komentar Yaya atas suaranya. Ia dengan sengaja mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat Yaya yang masih berpegangan padanya jadi sedikit panik.

"Ta-Taufan, sudah cukup. Aku tidak bisa—"

Taufan sekali lagi membawa Yaya berputar bersamanya, meski kali ini lebih cepat. Akibatnya mereka justru tergelincir jalanan yang licin dan keduanya pun terhuyung jatuh. Taufan jatuh lebih dulu dengan punggung terhampas di tanah dan Yaya jatuh tepat di atasnya.

"Taufan!" seru Yaya kesal. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang jatuh tepat di atas dada Taufan. "Sudah kubilang harusnya kita berhenti! Lihat, jadi jatuh, 'kan."

Taufan tergelak melihat ekspresi jengkel Yaya. Meski punggungnya terasa ngilu karena terhantam langsung dengan tanah, ditambah berat Yaya yang jatuh di atasnya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengeluh, Yaya. Kau jatuh tepat di atasku, jadi tidak merasa sakit. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku yang harus menanggung rasa sakitnya?"

"Huh, salahmu sendiri," gerutu Yaya. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia segera menarik diri bangun dan juga membantu Taufan berdiri. Pakaian mereka yang sudah basah tak tertolong, kini juga berlumuran lumpur dari genangan becek di jalan.

"Ternyata menari di bawah hujan itu tidak seindah di film, ya?" Taufan terkekeh kecil. "Jalannya terlalu licin dan becek."

"Makanya jangan terlalu banyak menonton film dan drama, Taufan. Kau kecanduan hal-hal melankolis yang merepotkan begini, sih."

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Justru aku jadi terlihat romantis, 'kan?" Taufan menyeringai menggoda.

"Dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh lumpur begitu? Yang ada kau terlihat jorok, bukan romantis." Taufan memanyunkan bibir cemberut mendegarnya dan Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Kita benar-benar akan tidur di luar kalau berdiam diri di sini terus."

"Yah, baiklah," Taufan mengangguk kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Yaya yang langsung disambut oleh gadis itu. Kedua tangan mereka nyaris membeku kedinginan, namun sekali lagi jari-jari yang saling bertautan menyebarkan perasaan hangat yang mengalahkan dinginnya hujan.

"Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

fin


End file.
